


Take Me Back to the Middle of Nowhere

by louistomlincry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, calum and ashton have like two lines i'm sorry, idk - Freeform, what else do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomlincry/pseuds/louistomlincry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke nodded and made an “ah” sound as he got some water too. They stayed there for about five minutes before Luke spoke up again. “You want to join me?” he said while pointing to his bunk.</p>
<p>or Michael feels heavy and Luke's cuddles make him feel light again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Back to the Middle of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> muke cuddles!!!!!!

Michael wasn’t really one for mornings. He didn’t like having to get up super early to head off to wherever they needed to be next. Honestly, he was so sleep deprived. Which is why he was fucking mad that he couldn’t sleep right now.

They were on the bus and Michael couldn’t fall asleep. He knew he needed to because they had another radio interview or something else they’ve done thousands of times but won’t really ever get used to, but his eyes refused to stay closed for more than five minutes.

It was fucking three in the morning, his eyes hurt and he was exhausted but he couldn’t find a comfortable position. His limbs felt too heavy and there was a strange itch underneath his skin. His chest hurt and he almost couldn’t breathe. And to top it all off he was fucking cold.

So yeah, this wasn’t working.

He was almost tempted to just fling himself out of this moving bus but that wouldn’t go over well with his managers. And Luke.

Michael often thought of Luke before he went to sleep. It made him calmer somehow, like the younger boy took the pressure off of his chest and he felt light, almost as if he could just float away. And Michael liked it.

He liked that Luke gave him this feeling. But thinking of Luke right now wasn’t helping. Which was strange because it usually did work. Whenever Michael would have a nightmare or he just couldn’t sleep, he would think about Luke and how soft he is and he would just drift off, but it wasn’t working right now.

He could hear Luke’s breathing in the bunk above him and he focused on that. But Michael still couldn’t sleep. He gripped his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. He ripped his curtain back and got out of his bunk.

Michael headed into the kitchen area, hoping a glass of water and a short walk around the bus would help him get to sleep. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and started drinking it when he saw Luke come in.

“Hey,” Luke said as he rubbed his eyes. Michael gave him a little head nod. “Nightmare?”

Michael shook his head. “Couldn’t sleep.”

Luke nodded and made an “ah” sound as he got some water too. They stayed there for about five minutes before Luke spoke up again. “You want to join me?” he said while pointing to his bunk.

“Huh? Oh sure,” Michael replied coolly. Or at least he thought it was coolly. He tried to not look too eager.

The truth is he really wanted to cuddle Luke. Like all the time. It always made him feel better. And not even just cuddling Luke. Just Luke.

Like Michael could be freaking out about a really big show and Luke would be there, playing with his hair to calm him down.

Or they’d be in a big mob of fans and Michael would feel the anxiety building until he’d feel Luke’s hand slipping into his and he’d be fine.

Luke was always there and he would always know exactly when and how to comfort Michael. Michael thinks that’s probably why he loves him so much.

So he follows Luke into is top bunk and lies with his face pressed against Luke’s chest while Luke’s back is pressed to the wall. Michael thinks they’re both way too big for this but he likes it. Being close to Luke.

Luke cuddles him in close with his arms around Michael and Michael nuzzles his nose into Luke’s throat, rests his mouth there. One of Luke’s hands slips up into Michael’s hair and starts rubbing slow circles, massaging.

Michael sighs against Luke’s neck and Luke smiles. Michael can feel himself relaxing, can feel the weight being lifted off his chest and he can breathe again. All the tension and stress is slowly draining from him, all from just being close to Luke.

Michael hums in contentment and Luke’s arms tighten around him.

“Luke?” Michael’s mouth rubs against Luke’s throat as he talks. Luke hums as a sign for Michael to continue, but Michael honestly doesn’t know what he was going to say. His name just slipped from Michael’s mouth without consent so he just kisses Luke’s throat.

He tilts his head up a bit and kisses Luke’s jaw. Luke smiles. Michael continues his trail of kisses as Luke keeps playing with his hair and rubbing a hand up and down his back. Michael finally stops at Luke’s ear and presses a kiss to the soft spot right behind Luke’s ear.

Luke makes a little noise as a shiver runs down his spine. Luke’s weak spot. Michael presses another kiss there as Luke lets out a soft sigh. Michael then starts sucking, intent on making a mark.

He bites and licks and nibbles and Luke can’t get enough. His grip tightens in Michael’s hair as he lets out a breathy “Michael.” Michael just grins and whispers, “Yeah?” in his ear.

Michael sits up a bit and looks at Luke’s face. His eyes are shut and his lips are parted as his head is tilted back. He slowly blinks his eyes open and is met with Michael’s smirk.

They hold gazes for a minute before Luke looks at Michael’s mouth then back up at his eyes.

Michael gets the hint and slowly leans down to press his lips against Luke’s. It’s a soft kiss, as they’re both sleepy but Michael thinks its perfect. They break apart and Michael settles down by Luke’s side again, cuddles in.

They fall asleep like that, wrapped around each other with a small but dark mark just under Luke’s ear. 

And when they wake up to the sound of Ashton yelling at them that they need to leave soon, they just smile at each other. Michael softly presses his thumb to the mark he made on Luke and looks quite smug as Luke hisses slightly.

Michael thinks mornings might not be so bad if he woke up to a certain Luke Hemmings’ arms around him.

\---

“Is that a hickey?”

“LUCAS HEMMINGS YOU’RE TOO YOUNG TO BE DOING NAUGHTY THINGS!”

“I’m eighteen Ashton!”

“TOO YOUNG!”

Michael just smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading lovelies :-)
> 
> as always you can find me on tumblr at kittysforharry
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
